


Dramatics of a King

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Galahdian!Kings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Galahdian Culture, Galahdian Royalty, Gen, Nyx is King of Galahd, One Shot, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In which Nyx had to get his penchant for dramatics fromsomewhere





	Dramatics of a King

Nyx was bored.

 

He was on citadel duty again - punishment by Drautos for disobeying orders on their last mission and stopping to grab a fallen 'glaive who was still alive - and this time he had been assigned to the throne room. Which basically meant that while he had to be aware and on his guard, mostly because he was surrounded by his commanding officers who _would_ notice if he wasn't, he was also mostly there as a just in case due to the amount of protection the King already had. So it was probably the most boring assignment that the Captain could have given him, even worse than wall duty (at least there all he had to put up with was the Crownsguard and mind-numbing boredom. He'd take a bunch of prejudiced arseholes over politicians any day of the year).

 

_(It honestly didn't help that he could still hear Bahamut's mutterings constantly. Ramuh had said that he would find some way to deal with it the last time they had spoken, but as of right now Nyx still had to put up with it. And Bahamut just wouldn't bloody shut up._ Fuck _the coeurl-fucking daemon-sucking Astrals)_

 

So, Nyx was bored and heading towards extremely irritated after a couple hours of guard duty. If he was lucky then everything would go fine until the end of his shift and then he could go and beat Lib and Crowe into the ground in a spar.

 

_(He shouldn't have tempted fate. He was_ never _lucky)_

 

But at the minute the room was fairly empty outside of the King, his shield, and a few of the Crownsguard - which at the minute included the Marshal. _(Really, that sort of line up should have warned him that something was coming)_. Nyx wasn't really expecting anything to happen when 3 of the most powerful people in Lucis were gathered in the same room, at least nothing that he could deal with.

 

Which, of course, was exactly when something _did_ happen.

 

A bright flash of light caused Nyx to throw an arm up in front of his eyes, and when he lowered it again there was a large figure of an older man with a staff and an impressive beard standing in the centre of the throne room.

 

_Fuck_.

 

"I have a request, young King."

 

Nyx could pinpoint the exact moment that the other people in the room - including the fucking _king of Lucis_ \- realised that Ramuh wasn't facing Regis. (Cor was the first one of the three to glance towards Nyx and a lot of the time he appreciated the fact that the man was so much smarter than he portrayed to the outside world. This wasn't one of those times).

 

_I **know** that you can hear me, you storm-eating motherfucking flashy bastard. What the ever-loving _ Fuck _happened to "Outsiders aren't to know of us"?_

 

All he got in reply was a small smile that tinged towards smug and a slight gesture with the staff towards the Lucians.

 

_Fine. You win, you smug shit._ Nyx stepped forwards from his shadowed alcove at the side of the room. "I hate you _so much._ "

 

"As you have been saying so since you were a smaller child, and you have yet to show any actual evidence of your hatred, I will have to - as you say - take your word for it."

 

"Why is it that I always forget how much of a dick you are? Also, what on Eos do you want _this time_?"

 

He refused to wince at the looks he was getting. If he could keep a straight face through Bahamut's incorporeal mutterings then he could ignore the expressions on the faces of his commanding officers. Who had just heard him called a king by an Astral. There was no chance that they would just let this go, was there? _I hate my life._

 

Okay. So maybe Ramuh wasn't the only dramatic arsehole in the room. Nyx blamed years of exposure having corrupted him.

 

"Seriously Old Man, what do you want?"


End file.
